


Living Together

by Gamewizard2008



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Kissing, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamewizard2008/pseuds/Gamewizard2008
Summary: Diana Cavendish and Atsuko Kagari confess their feelings and decide they will live together for a year before considering marriage. Along the way, they continue to hone their magic skills in preparation for their careers as magicians.





	1. Secret Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana Cavendish invites Akko to the diving platform for an important meeting. Diana has decided what she will do for a career, and who she wants to spend her future with.

**This small one-shot is something I planned to include in a future story or chapter. I haven’t really decided when or if I will include it, but either way, I figure I’ll post this now. After all, I’ve been really hooked on this pairing lately, and I had a lot of fun developing Akko and Diana’s relationship in my stories.**

 

_“Akko, could you meet me at the diving platform this evening? There is something… I would like to discuss with you.”_

_“Can’t we just discuss it here?”_

_“No. I would like for us to be where no one can bother us. 7:00 would be a good time. So… can you come?”_

_“Okay, Diana.”_

It was now 7:05, and only now was Akko beginning to make her way up the tower stairs. She had lost track of time, and was now rushing up as fast as she could, a feat that she was used to since she could not simply fly up the tower. She had this tower to thank for building up her stamina.

Once she was at the diving platform, she found Diana sitting at the edge. Sipping a cup of tea, Diana cracked open her eye and glanced in her direction. “Well, you took your time.”

“It was only five minutes late.”

“Six minutes now… but it doesn’t matter.” Diana gave a small smile. “I’m glad you could make it.”

Akko smiled back and came to sit beside her friend. “I made tea for you.” The Cavendish indicated the extra cup.

“Thank you!” Akko picked it up and took a sip. “Ick!” The taste tickled her tongue, and she spilled a bit by accident. “Oops… Hehe, I’ll never get used to tea.”

“How could you spend so long in this country and never get adjusted to the taste?”

“I’m drinking a melted leaf, that’s why!”

Diana sighed. “Just put it down if you don’t like it. Here, I’ll clean this up.” With a wave of her wand, the stain on Akko’s shirt was gone.

“Thanks.” Akko set the cup down. Her legs hanging over the platform, she gazed at the twilight sun. “So, Diana, what did you want to talk to me about?”

Diana was silent, eyes fixated on the sun. “I’ve noticed, Akko… most of our friends seem very certain in what they have chosen for a career. Jasminka wants to be a chef, Constanze wants to develop technology, and Hannah wants to do costume design. So, you must be wondering what _I_ have chosen for a career.”

“Uh… A little bit, I guess.”

Diana shut her eyes. “Akko, when you graduate from Luna Nova, do you still plan to become like Shiny Chariot?”

“Of course I do. I mean, not _exactly_ like Chariot, but I’m still going to make the world happy!” Akko answered with her usual confident smile.

“I know you will. But tell me, Akko…” Diana turned to her and asked, “have you ever considered… having a co-star?”

Akko frowned in thought, the question having taken her aback. “I…I never really thought of that. If I did have a co-star, it would be pretty nice… Why do you ask?”

“…” Diana’s eyes tilted down. Her face began to redden, but Akko couldn’t discern it from the twilight. “You really are an amazing witch, Akko. You may not be perfect, but you are an embodiment of happiness. You want to make people laugh and smile, and that’s exactly what you do. I…” Diana looked her in the eye. Pure emotions burned inside her pupils. “I want to join you, Akko.”

“What? But you never wanted to be like Chariot.”

“No, I didn’t. But the truth is, I had no idea what I wanted to be. I wanted a life in which I could be happy, but I could think of nothing. Then, I began to think of you.” Diana shut her eyes to clearly focus her thoughts and control her emotions. “I thought for a long time. I asked myself if my feelings were genuine. I tried to imagine a different scenario. I asked myself… ‘What if Akko were never around? What if she left Luna Nova? What if she abandoned her dream?’ I asked myself numerous questions like these, and every time I tried to imagine if these thoughts were reality… all I felt was misery.”

“Diana…” Akko spoke in a whisper, feeling short of breath. Such questions were terrifying to think about. After all, there were times when she almost died and she almost gave up, moments where her story was just seconds from ending. It seemed that Diana was scared by those thoughts, too. The question is, why? It was clear to her that she was speaking from her heart, and Diana was mustering every ounce of courage to speak of this. “What are you trying to say?”

“Akko…” Diana opened her eyes, letting the tears free. “I love you.”

Akko couldn’t breathe, and she couldn’t think. She couldn’t turn her head away from her. “I want to be with you. You make me so happy. You make me enjoy living. I know that I don’t always show it; I still have a reputation to uphold, after all. But you are always in my thoughts. I look forward to seeing you every day, wondering how you will make me happy. My dreams are always pleasant as I think of you. I want to help you show the world that happiness. I want to be able to smile every day.”

“…Diana…” Akko’s crimson eyes poured tears. “I-I’m so…I’m so…” She struggled to form the words in her mind.

“You don’t have to return the feelings.” Diana turned away. “I’ve prepared myself for this. I wanted you to know how I felt… but I’m ready to accept your response.”

“But I love you, too.”

Taken aback, Diana faced Akko again. “But why? What do you love about me?”

“Because we’re the same, Diana. You understand me. You love magic the very same way I do. And, I’m kind of embarrassed to say it… but you pushed me to get better. I knew that if I could get you to smile, then I would be an amazing witch!”

“Hm?” Diana blushed. “ _That’s_ the reason you tried to get better? Not to improve your skills, to try and compete with me?”

“Oh, I knew I was never going to be like you.” Akko grinned. “You were just too serious!”

“Mmmhh…” Diana narrowed her eyes, a slight throb in her head. “Then why is it _do_ you love me?”

“Because you keep me on my toes. You’re always looking out for me. You gave me a challenge. I know that I had Lotte, Sucy, and Professor Ursula to help me, and yet, you’re the one I wanted to prove myself to the most. I guess it’s because I really wanted to make you happy. I can’t imagine anyone else who would understand me like you do. I don’t want you to leave my life either. …I love you.”

“Akko…” Diana softly placed her hand over Akko’s.

“But I…” Akko turned away, frowning. “I couldn’t. I don’t think I deserve to have you with me. I’m going to follow my dream no matter what, and I don’t care how much I fail… but if my mistakes affected you, too, then I wouldn’t forgive myself.” Tears soaked her face, her heart beginning to rupture. “I wouldn’t want you… to think I was a mistake.” 

“Akko, it wouldn’t matter to me what mistakes you make. We could be penniless, begging on the side of a road. We could work as custodians for a living. No matter what you are, no matter what path you choose, you are a person that makes people happy. I know that I will be happy with you. I love you, Akko.” Her words caused Akko’s heart to ache, as if a magnet were forcefully drawing her to Diana, yet she was trying to resist. “And even if I’m wrong, even if you truly believe I will be happier without you, I want to try. You always want to try, Akko… Allow _me_ to try, too.”

“Diana!” Akko embraced her dear friend in her arms. “Of course I want to try! I would never want to give up on us! I want you to keep making me a better witch! I want you to help me feel complete!”

“Akko…” Diana choked, pushing Akko off and staring into her eyes again. “Honestly, you’re so impulsive. Learn to control your emotions.”

“Sniff, look who’s talking.” Akko cracked a smile, seeing Diana was struggling to restrain her own tears.

“…” They stopped trying to fight with their selves and embraced in a kiss. Both of their hearts were aflutter; it was a most wonderful feeling to have opened their hearts to each other’s emotions. When they first met, neither of them would have ever expected to become friends, let alone that their friendship would evolve to this, but now that time seemed so far away. They felt as light as air, and could only see hope in their future.

Little did they know that Amanda O’Neill was floating under the platform, her expression one of shock and slight disgust. Things were certainly going to be interesting now… and she would be the first to tell everyone.

The couple finally released, their tears drying as only happiness filled their hearts. “…Ohhhh!” Then, panic filled Akko’s heart as she clasped her head. “This is too much for me! What do I have to do?! Do I have to buy you flowers, take you on dates?! I don’t even have enough to buy fruit tarts!”

“You don’t have to do anything. Our friendship was fine as it was before, and we loved each other as we were. If we try too hard, it’ll make things awkward.”

“No!” Akko was on her feet, speaking passionately, “This is my first time in a relationship, so I’m gonna try to be the best girlfriend you can ask for! Oh, I know! Your favorite animal’s a rabbit, right?!”

“Akko, please don’t-” But Akko whipped her wand and poofed, transforming into a white rabbit. Unable to resist her cute smile, Diana picked Akko up and hugged her lovingly. “Well, maybe just this once.”

“Hey, how about we announce our love to the whole school?!”

“I don’t think that’s really necessary. We can keep it between our friends, but I would not like us to become a public display.”

**Shortly after descending the tower**

To Akko and Diana’s complete surprise, it seemed like the entire school was amassed at the tower entrance. “Uh… is something going on?” Akko asked.

“WHAT A SCOOP!” They were nearly blinded by the flash of the Journalism Club’s camera. “Atsuko Kagari and Diana Cavendish, Luna Nova’s most heated rivals turned into heated lovers!” Wangari proclaimed. “This reporter wants to know, who’s going to have the baby?! How many kids?! Have you decided on names?!”

“DON’T ASK THAT!” Lotte jumped Wangari and clamped her mouth shut. “I’m so happy for you two, though!” She told them with a teary smile. “Amanda made it sound so romantic, I almost cried!”

“AMANDA?!” Both girls faced the American witch with rage.

“Sorry.” Amanda shrugged nonchalantly.

“Just remember, I get to make your wedding dresses!” Hannah shouted.

“And I get to decorate!” Barbara followed.

“I’m going to bake the most wonderful wedding cake!” Jasminka exclaimed, her mouth watering at the thought of such a cake.

Akko embraced Diana in a hug, sporting a quirky smile. “Well, now we can just love each other all we want!”

Diana sighed in agony. “Relationships are so tasking.”


	2. Our First Night Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After graduation, Diana takes Akko to live with her at her mansion. While they are excited to have their first night together, Diana is mildly troubled by Akko's undignified demeanor.

**Well, because a shocking number of people liked that one-shot, I decided to make it into a short story. Don’t expect anything huge or complex from this, it’s merely a side project just to get the Diakko out of my system. X)**

It had been a year since Diana and Akko confessed their feelings. Graduation had come for the students of Luna Nova, and now everyone was setting off to follow their dreams. As twilight fell over their beloved school, Akko and Diana stood on the edge of the diving platform, the place where they became a couple. Their seven friends were there to see them off. “I can’t believe we’re saying good-bye.” Lotte sobbed, wiping tears under her glasses. “The New Nine Witches are disbanding!”

“Oh, cheer up, this isn’t good-bye, Lotte.” Akko smiled optimistically. “We can always come to visit each other!”

“I know we can. …But it’s so sad that we won’t see each other every day, anymore!”

“No, but those two sure will.” Hannah replied, looking reprovingly at Akko. “Akko, you better take good care of Diana! It’s not every day someone like you gets a witch as great as her!”

“Same to you, Diana.” Amanda stated. “You better be the best wife Akko could ask for.”

“I told you we aren’t getting married, yet.” Diana sighed. “She’s going to live with me for a year so that we can grow accustomed to each other. After a year has passed, we will discuss marriage.”

“I’m so excited, I can’t stand it!” Akko beamed, squeezing Diana in a hug. “Come on, Diana, let’s get going!”

“Hm hm, okay, calm yourself!” Diana mounted her broom with Akko at her back. “Well… best of luck to you all.”

“You, too.” Lotte nodded. The seven witches watched as the couple flew into the sunset.

“Wellp, time to begin my life of crime.” Amanda said, beginning to take off. “Call you if I get arrested!”

“Okay, Amanda!” Jasminka waved happily.

As Hannah and Barbara flew together, their heads were bowed in slight regret. They knew this was coming for a long time. Ever since the Samhain Festival, Akko was the only thing in Diana’s thoughts. All of their adventures had brought them closer until Diana could no longer hide it. “If I knew how much Akko would do for us… I wouldn’t have been so mean to her.” Hannah said.

“Yeah… I hope they’re happy together.” Barbara replied. “Well, Han, if you need me, I’ll be trying to get a job for the Steam Gardens.”

“Okay, Barb.” Hannah returned the smile. “Good luck!”

Akko held tight to Diana’s waist, resting her head on her back as they graced the skies of Wedinburgh. “We’re really going to live together. It’s actually hard to believe! But, is your family really okay with having me?”

“I wouldn’t say they approve, but they are willing to accept you. However, keep in mind that they expect you to work with the maids. Until I become the Head of Cavendish, they won’t let you stay for free.”

“Yeah, I remember.” Akko frowned, resenting the idea. “…” She lifted her head and asked, “So, Diana, do you really want to become my co-star? If there was something else you wanted to do, I wouldn’t wanna hold you back.”

“I told you before, Akko. I know that I grew away from Chariot, but it was thanks to her that I found my love for magic. Magic is so commonplace for us witches that we fail to realize the beauty and art in its form. But you, Akko, have the ability to make people see that beauty. You can inspire a whole new generation of witches and wizards. And I want to help you.”

“Hmmm.” Akko huffed in anger. “You probably think my magic isn’t good enough to hold a show.”

“Well, if I’m being honest, your magic still needs some work. You’ve barely mastered flying and you need to work on focusing and holding a spell.”

“Don’t even think of hogging the spotlight from me!”

“Ho, of course not.” Diana smiled. “You’re the only one that knows how to make people laugh.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that you’re a delight to be around.”

“…Well, it sounded like you were insulting me.” Akko faced the ground with a pouty expression.

“That _is_ what I do. But you’ll have plenty of time to get used to it.”

“Sigh…” A smile returned to her face. “Yeah… I sure will.”

Finally, the witches landed on the grounds before the House of Cavendish. “Welcome home, milady.” The head maid, Anna greeted with a bow. “It’s wonderful to have you home again.”

“Thank you, Anna. Akko, I’m sure you remember Anna.”

“I remember she fit me in your dress.”

Diana giggled, “Yes, from when I was little!”

“Yes, well…” Anna frowned slightly. “Your family is waiting.”

The maid opened the entrance and guided the witches inside. Akko was met with the cold stares of Diana’s aunt Daryl, along with her cousins, Maril and Merrill. “Wow, so you brought her after all.” Maril said with scorn.

“Are you _actually_ going to _marry_ this non-witch?” Merrill asked.

“Yes, Merrill, Akko may very well become a member of our family.” Diana replied strictly. “And as such, I expect you to treat her with respect.”

“Well, she’s not living here for free, I hope you realize THAT.” Daryl stated.

“I know, I’ll work with the maids.” Akko sighed in annoyance, tired of being reminded.

“Well, that can wait until tomorrow.” Anna replied. “Why don’t you two get yourselves settled?”

“SWEET!” Akko kicked off her sandals and ran across the foyer floor. “Time to explore my new house!”

“AKKO!” Diana shouted.

“Did she REALLY just take her SHOES off?!” Maril asked in repulse.

“Uh…” Akko froze in place, her left foot still airborne. “Yeah, you’re supposed to leave your shoes off in the house.” She was clearly confused by Maril’s outburst.

“Right, that’s how they do it in your country.” Diana recalled. “But we don’t really do that here.”

“Why wouldn’t you? Don’t your feet get tired after a long day?”

“We don’t do it because it’s undignified.” Daryl retorted.

“You mean I’m not allowed to be barefoot in my own house?!”

“It’s fine, Aunt Daryl.” Diana told her. “If Akko is more comfortable like this, I see no reason why we can’t tolerate it.”

Akko zipped over and squeezed her girlfriend in a hug. “You’re the best, Diana! Well, come on, give me the tour!” She tugged her arm in an impatient fashion.

“Okay, Akko, just be patient!” Diana stumbled for a bit before moving fast enough to keep up with her.

Daryl continued to scowl in their direction a few seconds after they were gone. “Anna, you can’t possibly approve of this relationship. If Diana truly intends to marry a girl of her caliber, our family is doomed!”

“Your sister would want Diana to wed happily. This girl’s manners are far from respectable, but if their love is genuine, then we must come to accept Miss Kagari as one of our own.”

“Well, with any luck, Diana will grow tired of her before that happens.”

After they were finished touring the mansion, Akko joined Diana’s family for dinner. The Cavendish ladies cut their steaks in a careful and elegant manner… but their scornful eyes were drawn to Akko, who struggled to tear pieces of steak off with her teeth. She ended up ripping off more than she wanted, causing sauce to drip over her clothes. “Akko, perhaps it would be easier to chew if you cut it.”

“I’m not good at cutting.”

Diana sighed. It was one thing for Akko to lack in magical talent, but in such a basic skill? “Very well, allow me to help you.” Diana took her fork and knife and cut the steak into little bits.

“Mwwwwah!” Akko thanked her with a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you, Diana!”

“Hehehe…” Diana felt the sauce drip on her cheek and wiped it off. She glanced under the table as Akko scratched her right ankle with her left toes, ridding herself of an itch. Just as she looked up, Akko was chugging down a glass of milk.

“Ahh, all done!” she said afterwards.

“What?!” Diana gasped, noticing her plate was empty. “You finished that quickly?!”

“Of course! They were just tiny meat pieces. Hey, can we have dessert?!”

“No dessert tonight.” Daryl stated.

“But it’s my first niiiiiight…”

“We have scones, you can have some of those.” Diana offered.

“Oh, boy! I love scones! They always look so tasty!”

“Watch her eat them in five seconds.” Merrill said.

“I give it three.” Maril replied.

**Diana’s Room**

“What possessed you to wolf an entire plate of scones down in two seconds?!” Diana asked a sickened Akko as they returned to the former’s room.

“They were betting over me, and I wanted to prove myself.” Akko rubbed her slightly bulgy belly. “My poor tummy…”

Diana sighed and touched her belly with her wand, casting a spell. To Akko’s surprise and relief, the cramped feeling vanished. “I’ve helped your stomach to settle, but please eat more carefully from now on. You’re not Jasminka, your stomach actually has a limit.”

“Then I need to keep training it until I can eat more than her!”

“Please get your priorities straight.” Diana sighed once again. “…Hmm. I see they’ve bought our new bed.”

Akko looked with interest: Diana’s bed was queen-size and had two pillows. Her face beaming, she turned to Diana, who smiled and nodded. “If we’re going to get adjusted to each other, we have to sleep in the same bed.”

“YAAAY!” Akko excitedly jumped on the bed, resting her feet on the pillows. “This is so much better than my academy bed!”

“AKKO!” Diana scared her out of her joy. “Don’t put your feet on our pillows after you’ve gone about the whole mansion with them!”

“Alright, already!” Akko twisted her body around. “Geez, what a germ freak…”

“Furthermore, we haven’t even taken a shower, yet.”

“I’ll take a bath in the morning! Nothing starts the day like a fresh, clean body.”

“If you go to bed now, your odor will get all over it. I noticed that you scratch yourself every few moments, so if you went to sleep, you would be plagued with itchiness and be unable to rest well.”

“I’ll go to sleep however I want to!” Akko rolled over and hugged her pillow tightly.

“Even without brushing your teeth?”

“I’ll do that after breakfast tomorrow. It’s not like I’ll be doing anything else besides sleeping.”

“Ugh. I know you didn’t come from a wealthy household, but I would think your parents taught you a thing or two about manners.”

“Well, they didn’t. I’ve eaten and slept the same way since I was little, and they never had a problem with it.”

“Hmph. And you accused _me_ of being the spoiled brat. Sigh… very well, I’ll shower without you.” Diana exited the room.

During the time Diana was showering, Akko began texting Lotte on a magic tablet. _Diana is such a germ freak._

_The first night didn’t go well, I take it?_

_It was okay… but why does Diana have to be so critical?_

_It’s how she was raised, I guess. But hey, if me and Sucy could get used to you, I’m sure Diana can, too._

_What do you mean by that?! Sucy was the annoying one, not me!_

_Only joking! ^^;_

Akko lowered the phone when she heard the door open, Diana walking in. “Hmm… Akko, I didn’t mean to get angry with you.”

“Sigh, I’ll go take a bath now.” Akko was about to get up.

“It’s all right, you can wait until morning if you wish.”

“No. Sigh, I don’t want to make you mad, Diana…” Akko bowed her head in sadness. “How can I make the world laugh and be happy if I can’t even make my own girlfriend happy?”

Diana climbed on the bed and softly lay a hand on her cheek, turning Akko’s head to face her. “Akko, you _do_ make me happy. But I didn’t go into this relationship expecting it to be perfect. No matter what, we’re bound to make each other angry in some way or another. But I’m not going to give up on us. What about you?”

“Who, me?! I never give up on anything I set my mind on!”

“Hm hm hm! That’s what I thought you’d say.”

“Oh, get under here, Diana!” Akko threw the covers up over them and wrapped around her girlfriend like a snake.

“Akko, easy!” Diana giggled as Akko was practically trying to eat her face. “You’re getting the sheets all wrinkled-” but Diana quit trying to fight it and locked mouths with Akko. Despite the fact Akko’s tongue still tasted like steak and scones, Diana’s heart would only melt in the arms of this body of light and joy. Everything from her lovely crimson eyes that brimmed with life, her slim physique that always had to be in motion, to the feet that skipped bare about the mansion to showcase her freedom, Diana couldn’t imagine a soul so pure.

When they eventually broke apart, they settled back onto their respective sides, giving their selves time to breathe before their first slumber together. “And tomorrow, after I’m all done with housework, we’re gonna practice our magic act!”

“Wonderful! I can’t wait, Akko.”

“I can already picture how it’s gonna look! It’s making me so excited, I don’t think I can sleep tonight!”

…

“Snooooooooorrrre…” Contrary to her earlier belief, Akko was out like a lamp within the next few minutes. Diana had trained herself to keep her body fixed in one position during her slumber, but she was constantly kept away by Akko’s repetitive shifting and snoring. “Mmmumm…mumbuh-buh… snooooore…”

When Diana glanced over, Akko’s face in her direction, a stream of saliva was soaking the pillow, drenching Akko’s cheek. Diana sighed and reached to grab a handkerchief, wiping the drool. Akko smacked her lip, subconsciously forming more saliva. “Mmmm-potatoes-ze… snooooore…”

Even in slumber, Akko was undignified. Everything from her crude manner of eating, her feet smacking against the posh floor, to her mild odor spreading to the bed, were all things Diana was raised to detest. Never had Akko been pressured to behave politely, never did anybody have such high expectations for her. She was a completely different person who lived a completely different life. “Hmm…” And yet, these factors, topped with her imagination and joy, made Akko seem even more beautiful. Diana softly embraced Akko, moved her mouth over her ear, and whispered, “I’m glad I chose you, Akko.”


End file.
